The Kidnap that Brought Us Close
by AnimeDaisuki001
Summary: Asuka and Jin never really get along. Then Asuka's father ends up getting kidnapped and now that have to work together to save him. Well they put there difference aside? Well Lars actually try to help them? Read and find out!:
1. Prologue

Hi ! my name is Akira and this is my first time writing stories on here so please try to take is easy on me and also try to help me around ! Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Tekken does !

Chapter 1

Asuka P.O.V.

Hi my name is Asuka Kazama and I am 17 years old. I work at a dojo with my father owned by him as well. my mother died when I was young, so I really don't know much about her. I also have a jerk for a cousin named Jin Kazama, my best friend Xiaoyu and my brother's best friend Hwoarang. The four of us pretty much grew up together considering the fact that we all live close by ( well, Jin lives with my father and I every since is mother had pass). Pretty much we all live a perfectly normal life. Xiaoyu talks about how much she likes Jin as if I would care, jin trains his ass off all the time then showers and goes to sleep, and Hwoarang rides the streets looking for fights only to get in trouble my his master. I also help my father around. Well, all that changes today when my father is held hostage by a man Jin and deeply despise.

P.S , The story isn't told in my point of view. It is told my the author Akira.  
Akira : Thank you Asuka !

Asuka: Whatever

Akira: No respect i tell you.


	2. Bad Morning

Disclaimer : i don't own anything. again

Chapter 2

Asuka is asleep from a long night of her and Jin fighting, yet again.

" Jin I told you, I didn't take your cookie Dad let me have it," she said in her sleep. Jin walks in to wake her up yet again. he had tried to wake her up all morning but he always got the same answers ,"I'm getting up now get out," or like a few moments ago," Give me five more miinutes,". The problem was she never got up.

"Asuka get up! Your gonna be late if you don't get your lazy ass up!" Jin spoke. He was really starting to get annoyed with her.

"Mmmm... five more minutes please. I'll get up I promise," Asuka said half asleep.

"You said that five minutes ago you idiot," Jin mumbled underneath his breath. Jin started to push her lightly to get up, she didn't move. Then he started pushing her violently to get up and before she knew it, Jin had pushed her out the bed.

"Owww... the hell did you do that for?" She asked angrily.

"Well, you had to get up sooner or later,"

"Doesn't mean you have to push me so hard,"

"I didn't even push you that hard,"

"Yes you did,"

"No, I didn't". Asuka and Jin then continued to argue until Asuka's father had finally came in. He looked at them both.

"Guys please don't start arguing this early in the day please. Asuka, what are you stiill doing in your night clothes ? Do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked. Asuka shook her head then turned around to look at the clock on her dresser. The time had read 7:49a.m. .

"Crap! Why didn't you guys wake me up earlier, I'm gonna be late now!" Asuka replied in a frustrated tone.

"Oh believe me, I tried. You just didn't want to get up," Jin said with a smirk on his face. Asuka ran into the bathroom to get ready.

"Well, I guess your gonna have to try harder next time huh idiot," Asuka spoke from the bathroom.

" I guess I will have to won't I my sweet loving cousin," Jin sarcastically spoke. Asuka ignored his comment. She was gonna bet late for school if she didn't hurry up.

"Ittekimasu Uncle," jin said walkin downstairs and out the door.

"Wait. Aren't you gonna wait for Asuka," he asked.

"She'll be fine plus I don't feel like getting there late cause of her again. Bye," Jin said leaving.

"What a loving cousin you are to her," he said sarcastilcally. He then gasped and looked at the clock. It was now time for him to go to work.

"Asuka, I'm leaving now. Make sure you lock the back and front door before you leave, Okay?" he said loud enough so she could hear.

"Okay!" she answered back. He then headed out the door. Asuka then raced down the steps and locked the back door, walking out the front, then locking it.

"Shit, I', gonna be late," she said to raced down the highway then before she knew it she saw the school in her vision. By the time she got a full view of the school, the bell had rang making her late. She ran into the classroom to make it seem like she was there the entire time so she wouldn't get in trouble.

"Late again, Miss Kazama?" the teacher had spoke. Asuka then turned around to find the teacher standing right behind her.

"Go to the front office and being that this is your third on this week, you will have a thirty minute detention after school today," he replied.

"Come on man! This isn't fair," Asuka remarked.

"Want to make it an hour?"

"On the other hand a thirty minute detention sounds perfect right about now," she answered. She then walked out the room then into the office to find Hwoarang in there as well.

"Damn dude! Your always late," she said. He then got his stuff and walked by her.

"Like your one to talk, shrimp," he said walking off. She glared at him until he left. Then she went to sit in the waiting room until she was called. While she was in there, Asuka thought to herself how much she wanted this day to end. She hated life, and it seemed like life hated her as well.


	3. Kidnapped

Well, it is nice anyways to be able to put my imagination on a web. I'm very imaginative, and I fantisize about the weirdest things ! Well, here is chapter three !

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Tekken defeated me in that process !

Chapter 3

"Miss Kazama, you can come in now," the principal addressed. Standing up, Asuka proceeded into the principals office. She then took a seat across from him.

"Care to explain why you were late to class for the third time this week?" he said in a deep toned voice. Asuka just sat there quietly and shrugged. nHe then knodded his head and reached into his desk to pull out a late slip and a detention pass. He sat the papers in frot of her, then gave her a pen.

" You better not let this happen again miss," he said.

" yes sir," she replied. She then signed the papers while he made her a pass to let her back in class (lol. that rhymed.!). She then got up and headed back to her class. She walked in then took her seat.

"Why were you late this time girl?" Xiao asked. Asuka the turned around and looked at her.

"Your lousy boyfriend didn't want to wake me up on time again," she replied. Xiao then blushed uncontrollably.

" He isn't my boyfriend!" she answered. Asuka giggled then turned back to look at her again.

"Yea, he isn't your boyfriend yet, soon he will be,"

"I could say that same for you and Hwoarang you know," Xiaoyu remarked. Asuka then turned away from her. Asuka knew that Xiao liked Jin and Xiao knew that Asuka liked Hwoarang as well, they were so close they could do that. Then the bell rang indicating that it was now their lunch break. Asuka and Xiao headed for the lunch room to grab a snack. Then it finally hit Asuka. She had left her lunch money at home. Not only that but she was pretty much starving to death ebing that she didn't eat anything for breakfast.

"Crap I left my lunch money again. Xiao can I borrow some money?" she asked. Then Xiao looked down then back up at Asuka.

"Sorry Asuka, I spent all of mine," she answered feeling guilty. Then both of them hear Asuka's stomach rumble for food. Asuka runs to Jin and Hwoarang.

"Jn, can I borrow some money, I promise I will pay you back," she pleaded.

"What happened to your money for lunch?" he asked.

"I left it at home

"Not the first time you done that,"

"Can I please hand me some money Jin?"

"Why do you need it?"

"Because I am starving!"

"Well... Sucks for you," jin replied laughing at her. Asuka was starting to grow irritated. She wanted to punch him so badly.

"Here Asuka, you can have some of my money," Hwoarang offered holding out he money to her. Asuka then looked at him and nearly blushed.

"Really? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to,"

"It's okay, I want to," he answered giving her the money. She slowly took it away from him.

"Thank you Hwoarang," she said.

"Your welcome, Asuka," he answered. They then smiled at eachotherbut was cut short by Asuka's rumbling tummy. She blushed then ran off. Jin then smirked at Hwoarang nearly laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hwoarang asked.

"You like her, don't you?" Jin replied.

"What would make you think that,"

"You do, don't you?"

"Sorta... kinda... maybe...Ok yes I do," Hwoarang admitted nearly blushing thinking about the fact.

"I always thought you did anyways, I could tell," Jin said.

"How could you tell?" Hwoarang asked.

" I just could,"

"Tell me,"

"Nope,"

"Tell me Dammit!"

"Nope!" Jin said. Hwoarang was getting annoyed. Then a smile crept on his face.

"So what if I like Asuka, your the one that likes Xiao,"he said. Jin then got a pickle and threw it at him.

"What makes you think I like her?" Jin asked. Hwoarang then just looked at him.

"i could just tell that you do," he answered.

"You asshole," Jin replies. Then after that they both continued eating their lunch. Asuka and Xiao were walking around.

"So, Jin actually gave you some money?" Xiao asked.

"No, ..."Asuka started. " ... Hwoarang gave me some of hiis actually," she finished.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am !"

"Aww! How cute !"Xiao said jumping up and down.

"Shut up Xiao," asuka said trying to calm her down, but she was still giggling. Then the bell rang telling everyone to get back to class. The rest of the class day went normal. When the day was over, Asuka then grabbed he stuff and headed for the detention hall. She found Hwoarang and other students in there. Hwoarang waved at her and she waved back. She then found a seat next to himm and took it. They talked for a long time, sharing smiles and minor blushes. Then the detention time was over.

"Hey Asuka, do you want me to give you a ride home?"Hwoarang asked.

"Of course... sure... why not?" she answered. the he smiles at her and she smiled back at him. They walked out and headed for Hwoarang's motorcycle. he helped her on the he got on. Before he could start his engine, Asuka's phone had rang. The ringtone indicated that Jin was the one calling ehr.

"Hello," she answered.

"Asuka, you have to come home fast, it's and emergency," he said in a worried tone.d

"What do you mean? Jin what is going on?" she asked.

"Just hurry home , okay?"

"Fine, Hwoarang take me home fast" she said. Hwoarang hen knodded his head and sped off towards the highway taking Asuka home. When they got there, police and detectives were everywhere. She rushed and found Jin talking to an officer. Jin then looked at Asuka sadly.

"Jin what happened?" she asked. Looking around, Asuka found their place trashed and destroyed.

"Someone wants to see us, and they are holding Uncle as a hostage," he replied.


	4. What To Do

Disclaimer: Once again, I was defeated. Tekkens owns characters, I was stuck with the plot.

Akira: Hey guys you got to admit, I'm doing pretty goos for a first timer.

Hwoarang: Yea, sure. I guess.

Jin: Yes you are, for now.

Asuka: I think you are doing wonderful!

Jin: You're only saying that because you're the main character.

Asuka: You are to you dumbass!

Hwoarang:*Holds Asuka* Please don't fight now Asuka.

Asuka:*blushes badly* Okay!

Akira: Awww! How Cute !

Jin: Tell it to someone who cares.

Akira:*grabs and hugs Jin* I love you Jin!:)

Jin:*hugs back* Aww! I love you too!

Akira:Oh!now let's get back to the story.

Jin:*blushing* Yes of course.

Asuka stood there in shock. She couldn't believe what Jin just told her. Someone wanted to see them, plus her father was being held hostage because of it. What is she suppose to do? What is she suppose to say?

"When did alll of this happen?" she finally asked. He then looked at her. The officer looked at her as well. Jin didn't know when it happened so he turned to the officer. Then the detective finally came.

"Sir, do you have any idea when all of this took place?" Jin politely asked. The detective then turned to look at him.

"The look of it says it happened not to long ago," he answered.

"Your father had called us to let us know someone had trashed the place, then in the background a man says if he doesn't see Asuka and Jin Kazama soon, that he would kill your father. We tried to get his name, but he hung up to quick," the policeman finished. Asuka just stood there in shock. She didn't know how to answer. She just stood there.

"We are very sorry, we nwill continue to investigate more in the crime," the detective replied.

"No, don't. You don't have to, there is nothing else you can do anyways," Asuka spoke. They all then turned to look at her.

"But your father is being held hosta -,"

"I SAID NO ! THERE IS NOTHING ELSE YOU CAN DO! Don't even bother," she interrupted. Jin looked at her with a worried expression.

"Asuka's right. There is nothing else you all can do. Thanks for your help anyways," Jin said. They all looked at both of them in sympathy, then they knodded their heads.

"Okay, if you kids need anything just let us know okay?" they offered. Jin shook his head in agreement. Then they all walked off.

"Where the hell are we suppose to stay now Jin?" Asuka asked. He then thought for a minute.

"Well, we're gonna have to stay with uncle for a while," he finally answered.

"Which one?" she asked.

"... hate to say it,"

"Why?"

"Well, we know for a fact if we stay with Uncle Lee, he is gonna charge us,"

"So, if not him, then that only leaves Uncle... Oh No! NO NO NO! I am not staying with him. He has problems dude,"

"He may have problems, but he's our only option, useless you pay for our stay at Uncle Lee's place," Jin replied. Asuka then thought for a moment,. She really didn't want to stay with him.

"Fine," she answered. Jin then smiled at her.

"Great choice, now let's get some of our stuff out of here," he said. Then they went in to get any belongings they had left in there. Once they got what was theirs things, they headed towards their Uncle's place. Then they had finally arrived.

"Crap, I don't want to be here," Asuka mumbled.

"Well, we have no other choice," Jin remarked. When they got to the door, Jin had knocked on it.

"No one is here," a man called out.

"Nice try. Now let us in," Jin answered. They stood there for a moment. Then a man answered the door with pink, rubber ducky boxers, long socks, and no shirt.

"What the hell do you kids want, I was in the middle of watching Boondocks," he answered.

"Can we just come in Uncle Lars," Asuka intterupted. Lars then looked at them both, then finally let them in.

Read and review please. Thanks! Bai Bai ^_^


	5. Horrible Idea

Hi! I'm back. Well I'll like to thank lazygal002 for giving me my first review! Very helpful and motivating for me!

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

Hwoarang : Dude, why put Lars in pink ducky boxers?

Jin: She didn't. When we got there that's what we saw.

Akira: You actually thought I thought of putting Lars in ducky boxers?

Asuka: Well yea he did.

Jin: Well she didn't okay?

Lars: I know she didn't! Oh and Jin.

Jin: Yes Uncle.

Lars: Just wondering, why are you taking up for her?

Jin:…..because I can.

Lars: Do you like the young female?

Jin: *blushes* maybe…

Hwoarang and Asuka: Aww! How cute!

Jin and Akira: Whatever you two.

Lars:Lets just get back to the story people.

Everyone: Right!

Chapter 7.

Asuka and Jin walked into their uncle's place. Food was pretty much the only thing you saw. Asuka and Jin then sat their things down and sat on a nearby chair. Lars then walked in with a Sprit in his hands.

"Aren't you gonna ask if we want anything?" Asuka questioned. Jin looked at her then looked down at the ground.

"What the hell do I need to do that for? Nothing ain't changed around here. I ain't changed nothing around here. Get your lazy ass up and get it yourself lady," he answered.

"Uncle you asshole, don't talk her like that. She's a lady and she deserves to be treated with respect," Jin remarked. Lars just looked at him. Asuka stared in amazement. Jin never really stood up for her before.

"Aww! You stood up for your little cousin," Lars spoke. Jin just looked at him. He also could feel Asuka looking at him. He just didn't look back.

"Look, Uncle Lars I'm gonna get straight to the point, Asuka and I need a place to stay. You heard about the man that trashed our place and kidnapped our father?" Jin told. Lars spit out his soda onto Jin.

" Your dad got kidnapped and a man trashed your place? Damn, you two are screwed," Lars replied. Jin, using his shirt to whip off the soda, just looked at him.

"Yes, now we need a place to stay for a while," Asuka said. Lars just looked at them for a moment.

"Well, where are you two gonna stay?" he asked. Jin and Asuka both looked their uncle for a moment.

"Oh hell Naw! Yall ain't staying here. Bad enough I forgot to pay the rent last month," he said.

"Come on Uncle, please let us stay. We have no where else to go," Asuka pleaded.

"We promise we will be on our best behavior," Jin added. Lars looked at them for a moment. Honestly, they didn't have no where else to go after all, so he figured why not let them stay.

"Okay fine. Yall can stay here, but under one condition. You both have to get a job," he answered.

"JOB?" they both questioned.

"What do we need a job for?" Asuka asked.

"Cause yall ain't living under this roof for free, plus I need help paying the bills around here," he answered. Then as soon as he said that the lights shut off.

"Come on! I just paid that damn light bill," Lars yelled.

"Apparently you didn't," Jin replied.

"Shut the hell up Jin," Lars said.

"Not my fault you didn't pay your bill on time,"

"Asuka, get your cousin before I cut off his balls and stick them down his throat," Lars commanded. Asuka and Jin looked at him with a disgusted look on their face.

"Uncle Lars you wouldn't do that would you?" Asuka asked with a scared look on her face. Lars turned to look at her slowly.

"Wanna bet cupcake? Cause when I'm done with him, you will be next!" he spoke with an evil tone. Asuka then looked horrified. Jin fainted on the ground landing on rotten eggs and spoiled milk. Then all of a sudden Lars' evil face turned into a happy one, almost as if he were bipolar.

"Oh goodness, you two look horrified, do you want me to make you anything?" he asked. Asuka just stared at him.

"Can we please stay here for a couple of days? I promise, we will try not to make it long," Asuka finally spoke. She felt scared for asking that.

"Of course you can! You can make yourselves at home as well. Sorry though, cause you two have to share a room cause this is only a two-bedroom apartment," he answered. Asuka shook her head.

"It's okay, I understand completely," she replied. He smiled n agreement then showed them the room while having to drag Jin. HE placed Jin in the bed then walked out the door.

"Well you should get some rest. Then we will talk tomorrow okay?" Lars said calmly. Asuka then knodded her head. Then when he left, she climbed in bed beside Jin but leaving a good amount of space between them.

"I can already tell this isn't gonna work out for long," she whispered. Then Jin let out a huge fart.

"Gross!" she complained. Then she got some blankets from out the closet and made her a pallet on the floor. She was sleeping on the ground tonight. The last thing she wanted to smell like was rotten eggs from Jin's ass!

Thanks for reading ! Stay tuned for the next chapter ! Review please!:)


	6. Better Then YesterdayI guess

Disclaimer: I yet again don't own anything!

Chapter 6

The next morning Asuka woke up early. To her surprise Jin had woke up as well. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. He turned to see Asuka looking at him. He gave a shy smile then turned away. Asuka got up form the ground and sat right beside him. This was something she thought she would never do a day in her life.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. Then Jin looked at her.

"I should be the one asking you that question," he answered. He was fighting back his emotions. He didn't want to show her what he was feeling. Asuka looked at him with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong Asuka?"

"Well… nothing,"

"Just tell me. I'll listen,"

"Nothing Jin, it's not that important,"

"It is if it's bothering you,"

"Then why would you ask?"

"Because I want to know what is bothering you!" he yelled. Asuka then looked at him with confusion. Since when did Jin start caring about what bothered her? Jin just looked at her with a noticeable expression. He looked embarrassed by telling her that.

"Never mind, let's just get ready for class today," he said. She agreed with him and then they both got ready. They then went into the kitchen. To their surprise they found their uncle in there also. He looked at them then grinned.

" Good morning young people," he said

"Good morning, Uncle Lars," they said in unison.

"What are you to doing up? He asked. They both looked at him. What they had on pretty much answered that question.

"Duh Uncle, we have class today," Jin answered.

"Don't get an attitude with me little boy, just because you're big and buff don't mean I can't whoop your ass. I'll beat you like you were one of my own," he remarked. Jin them smirked at him.

"I would love to see you try,"

"You would love to see me try?"

"Yes, of course,"

"Can you two please cut it out for just a minute," Asuka interrupted. They then stepped away from eachother.

"Thank you. Now Jin we need to leave now if we want to make it to school on time," she continued.

"Since when do you care about making it to school on time?"

"Just shut the hell up and let's go," she angrily answered. Jin then shut his mouth.

"Now how come when I tell you to shut up, you don't?" Lars asked. Jin ignored him and walked out the door with Asuka. They had a silent walk to school. Hwoarang and Xiao were there to greet them.

"Hey guys! We heard about what happened," Xiao spoke.

" Yea, you guys okay?" Hwoarang finished.

"Yea, we're okay," Jin answered. Asuka, on the other hand, was very quiet and had her head down. Hwoarang walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay Asuka?" Hwoarang asked her looking concerned. Then Asuka looked up and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," she answered.

"Your welcome, I just don't like seeing you like this. If you need anything, just let me know okay?" he offered.

"Okay. I will," she answered. They then stared into each other's eyes sharing a wonderful romantic moment. Then they suddenly turned away from each other like they were going to blush.

"Aww! That's is so cute. They should be together. The way they looked at each other was just so romantic," Xiao whispered to Jin. Jin looked at her then looked away. The four of them then walked to class and sat by each other. The classroom seemed to be very dull, but Asuka didn't care. She was too busy daydreaming about her and Hwoarang getting married and having three kids. She had no idea she was being called on by the teacher.

"Miss Kazama? Miss Kazama…..Asuka!" he yelled.

"Yes!" she said jumping out her seat.

"What did I just get done saying?" he asked.

"Uh… my name?" she answered. The class then started laughing.

"Pay attention and stop daydreaming will you?"

"Yes sir," she answered. Then he continued on with the lesson for 10 minutes. Then the bell rang. Asuka, Jin, Hwoarang, and Xiao headed for the lunchroom to eat. This time both Jin and Asuka forgot their money.

"This is just great," they said. Then they all heard laughter coming from the lunchroom. The four then walked in and seen something they wish they hadn't seen at all.

Thank you for reading! Review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Bai Bai !^_^


	7. This is Embarrassing, right?

Hey everyone ! Sorry I took so long to make a story. School has been pretty busy lately plus I am moving also ! I can't wait. Well Here is the chapter 7.

Disclaimer : I yet again don't own anything at all !

Chapter 7

"What in the world?" Hwoarang, Xiao, Asuka, and Jin all said in a unison. What they saw was clearly a terror to the eye. Everyone in the cafeteria was laughing and looking at Lars still in his boxers, longs socks, a muscle shirt, and some slippers. He was clearly an embarrassing sight.

"Hey, has anyone seen Asuka and Jin around? They forgot their lunch money and I came to bring it to them," Lars said. Jin then started to walk off then soon bumped into someone who knew who he was.

"Here sir, I think I found him,"

"Thank you young man," Lars proceed. Then Asuka ran to Hwoarang hiding behind him.

"Uncle, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well you guys forgot your lunch money so I thought that I could bring it,"

"Couldn't you have looked more... I don't know.. decent,"

"I didn't feel like getting dressed sorry,"

"Uncle, your embarrassing us though,"

"Like you never have been embarrassed before,"

"Not in school I haven't,"

"Well now it the first time for everything right?"

"Dude this is embarrassing,"

"You want to see embarrassing, I'll show you embarrassing,"Lars said. Jin had no idea what he was talking about, but he knew he was soon going to find out. Lars then walked on the stage they had in the cafeteria. Jin still in question on what he was about to do, just looked at him. Asuka, Xiao, and Hwoarang then asked Jin what Lars was doing of there. He just shrugged.

"Attention everyone, attention. Can I please have you attention? Hi, my name is Lars Alexandersson. I am the uncle of Asuka and Jin Kazama. I know what your thinking "Wow he looks young" I'm not I am actually 38 years old, but I still look good!"

"What the hell is he doing?" Asuka asked.

"I wanna die man this isn't right at all,"

"He is an embarrassing figure right now," Asuka replied. They both put their heads down in shame. Everyone looks at them laughing and talking about them. Xiao then begins to walk away from them slowly.

"Xiao, where are you going?"

"Anywhere, I just don't want to be around you guys,"

"Well why not ?" Asuka asked. Xiao then pointed to Asuka's uncle. He was talking about embarrassing moments.

"I also remember one time when Jin and Asuka use to share the same bed when they were little, Jin would pee in the bed and then blame it on Asuka. Then he would be the one with the wet underwear on," Lars then started laughing really hard. Some people even fell on the ground laughing. Hwoarang then looked at Jin with a confused expression.

"Kazama, you actually peed in the bed and blamed it on Asuka?"

"Sometimes, not always. I was a child dude. I am over that now,"

"Yea whatever. I'm going to start calling you pissy boy,"

"I swear if you do I'll kill you,"

"Okay.. pissy boy!"

"Why you son of a -,"

"Jin please get Uncle Lars down from there! He is embarrassing the hell out of us and himself! I do still want to go to school," ASuka interrupted. He looked at her in agreement, then finally put his guts together to get on the stage where Lars stood.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I give you my nephew with a peeing problem, Jin Kazama!"

"Uncle, just give us our money so we can go,"

"Why I am actually enjoying it here,"

"Uncle please you honestly are embarrassing the hell out of us,"

"Fine, fine, fine, you can get your money now," Lars replied unsatisfied. He then went in his pockets to get his wallet. Then an odd expression appeared on his face.

"What's wrong Lars?" Jin asked.

"Well.. you see... I kinda.. left the money for you two at home,"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Jin exclaimed. Jin can not believe what he was told. First, he forgets his lunch money. Second, his uncle embarrasses the hell out of him cause he use to pee in the bed. Now, Lars forgets the damn money. Could this day get any worse?

"Oh well doesn't matter dude, I'll pay for it," Hwoarang interrupted.

"Thank you korean kid. What is your name?"

"Hwoarang,"

"Well nice to meet you Hwoarang,"he thanked. Then the bell rang meaning lunch was over.

"Well, got to go," Hwoarang said.

"What about my lunch?"

What about it? Lunch is over I can't pay for anything,"

"Man, you suck,"

"I know," Hwoarang spoke. Then the two caught up with Xiao and Asuka then headed back to class. The rest of the day was horrible for Asuka and Jin. Yet they ignored the comments and went on with life. Soon school was over, Jin and Xiao stayed after school to finish a project, so Hwoarang offered to walk Asuka home.

"You must be embarrased having an uncle like that,"

"No, not really,"

"I would be,"

"I know you would," Asuka giggled. They then run into a mysterious man. The man looked at Asuka's face then ran as fast as he could. Hwoarang and Asuka follow him then bump into Lei.

"Hey, you two following that guy,"

"Yea, why?" Asuka answered.

"Because.,"

"Because what?"

" He knows where your father and kidnapper are at," Lei answered.

End of Chapter 7

Hope you enjoyed! I really enjoy writing these. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Bai Bai ^_^


End file.
